Moonshadow's Story
by roan1
Summary: No cat can quite figure Moonshadow out. He's a great hunter but never returns with any prey. He's a skilled fighter but always turns up with a new scar. He's charming and polite but he makes his clanmate's skin crawl. Starclan has seen a terrible destiny for him but they are powerless to change it and save their former clanmates. Rating due to his twisted personality and actions
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Prologue:

A black tom and a dark brown she-cat sat with their heads high, facing a dark gray she-cat who looked small in comparison.

"Surely the son of our deputy cannot be such a problem, Sleekwing?" The gray she-cat asked pleadingly.

The tom shook his head. "Shadeheart, he is much more than a problem. He is the destruction of our clan!"

"But he can persuaded." Shadeheart objected.

"No." The brown she-cat meowed firmly. "If you don't figure out a way to get rid of him, Shadowclan will be destroyed."

"How do you propose I do that?" Shadeheart looked very nervous.

A beautiful silver tabby approached the three cats, her blue eyes dark. "Rainsong, I cannot believe you are suggesting Shadeheart should kill a kit!" She sounded very angry.

"What do you want us to do then, Silvermist?" Rainsong snapped. "Watch our clan be destroyed?"

"He is a kit." Silvermist retorted. "They are easily persuaded and it has its uses."

"He is a very intelligent kit with his own free will." Sleekwing pointed out. "If the Dark Forest gets to him than it's all over."

"Then get to him first!" Silvermist's eyes blazed. "No cat will kill that kit!"

"We only have so much power." Rainsong growled.

"Then use what you do!" Silvermist sniffed. "Starclan is not what I believed it to be if they are not only apporving but encouraging the murder of a kit."

"And how much pain will he cause his clanmates in the future?" Rainsong pinned back her ears.

"Stop!" Shadeheart wailed. "I can't kill a kit! It goes against everything I stand for."

"What will you stand for when your clanmates are dead at his paws?" Rainsong demanded.

"She'll be standing for whats right." Silvermist looked approvingly at Shadeheart.

"Fine Silvermist." Sleekwing looked far from the confident cat he had been at the start of this meeting. "We will not discuss the death of this kit further but when the skies fill with your former clanmates, you will regret this decision."

"Maybe I will." Silvermist admitted. "But the Warrior Code demands that we show mercy, particularly to the kits."

"But you were never a warrior." Rainsong corrected sharply. "You are a medicine cat and have your own code."

"A code that says I shall just as much mercy to every cat as the Warrior Code does." Silvermist lashed her tail.

"Very well." Rainsong meowed icily. "But any blood shed by him is on your paws."

~*O*~

Allegiances:

~Shadowclan~

Leader: Ravenstar - Black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Badgerstripe - Brown tabby and white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Shadeheart - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Brambletail - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Aprentice: Featherpaw

Swallowflight - Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Smokewing - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brackenclaw - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Adderheart - Black tom with blue eyes

Softpelt - Long haired white she-cat with green eyes

Hawktail - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Owlwing - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Whitethorn - Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Sunstorm - Ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Hailpaw

Ravenwing - Black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Snakefang - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightflower - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Scorchclaw - Ginger tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - Silver tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw - Silver and white tom with green eyes

Featherpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hailpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Dawnwing - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Badgerstripe's kits, Jaggedkit and Moonkit)

Frostheart - White she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Hawktail's kits, Briarkit, Dustkit, and Foxkit)

Kits:

Jaggedkit - Black she-cat with green eyes

Moonkit - Black and white tom with blue eyes

Briarkit - Dark brown she-cat with a cream colored chest and blue eyes

Dustkit - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - White tom with ginger paws and tail and green eyes

Elders:

Darktail - Smokey gray tom with bue eyes

Scarsky - Scarred dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Fleetfoot - Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

~Thunderclan~

Leader: Honeystar - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Brightdawn - Pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Medicine Cat: Littlepool - Small brown and white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Blossompaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sweetbreeze - Pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Snowstorm - White she-cat with blue eyes

Emberstorm - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mosspool - Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Blackwhisker - Black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Wildpelt - Messy ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Ivystem - Brindle she-cat with blue eyes

Aprentice: Firepaw

Jayshadow - Black tom with yellow eyes

Cedarclaw - Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Cherryfeather - Cream she-cat with green eyes

Hazelwing - Pale ginger she-act with amber eyes

Birchpool - Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Fernheart - Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Bluepaw - Blue gray she-cat with green eyes

Firepaw - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Grasspaw - Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Mistyclaw - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Wildpelt's kits, Ashkit and Graykit)

Kits:

Ashkit - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Graykit - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Tabbyfur - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

~Windclan~

Leader: Harestar - Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Dawnfeather - Cream she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Stonefoot - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hollowflight - Black tom with blue eyes

Heavytail - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dapplepelt - Speckled gray she-cat with green eyes

Patchclaw - Black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Swiftdawn - Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Petalfrost - Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Darkclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Vinetail - Black she-cat with a long tail and green eyes

Lightheart - Pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Duskcloud - Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Cloverwing - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fallowclaw - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Pinetail - Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Crowpaw - Black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Icewhisker - White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Darkclaw's kits, Tigerkit, Longkit, and Kestrelkit)

Willowpool - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Duskcloud's kits)

Kits:

Tigerkit - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Longkit - Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Kestrelkit - Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Loudstorm - Pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberflight - Gray and white tom with green eyes

~Riverclan~

Leader: Splashstar - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rippleheart - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Poolsplash - Very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ferretpaw - Cream tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Reedclaw - Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Berryfur - Cream and white tom with amber eyes

Sedgefoot - Silver she-cat with darker paws and blue eyes

Mintstream - Silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Pebblenose - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Whiteflower - White she-cat with a few gray spots on her neck and amber eyes

Silverfang - Silver tom with long front teeth and blue eyes

Apprentice: Breezepaw

Troutpelt - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Heronflight - Light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Roseshine - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Swanpaw - Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Ashpaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Breezepaw - Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Queens:

Gorsefur - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Pebblenose's kits, Sagekit and Hazelkit)

Kits:

Sagekit - White tom with green eyes

Hazelkit - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Raggedclaw - Brindle tom with green eyes

Creampelt - Cream she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Moonkit yawned and rolled onto his side.

His sister Jaggedkit pushed him away. "Get off Moonkit." She muttered sleepily.

Moonkit snorted and lifted his head. Dawnwing was still dozing, as was Frostheart.

Jaggedkit yawned and stood up.

"So now you feel like waking up?" Moonkit flicked his tail crossly.

"I would rather wake up on my own rather than have you pushing me all morning." Jaggedkit retorted.

"Whatever." Moonkit shrugged. "Where's Badgerstripe?"

"I bet he's with Shadeheart again." Jaggedkit murmured

Moonkit nodded. Their father was always showing up with unexplained injuries so Ravenstar would often send him to see the medicine cat.

"Well let's get out of here before Dawnwing wakes up." Jaggedkit scampered out of the nursery with her brother hard on her paws.

Moonkit blinked in the pale light. The sky was tinged pink and he couldn't even see the sun on the horizon.

It was still dawn so there were only a few cats out.

"Let's go find Larkpaw and Cloudpaw." Jaggedkit suggested, looking around for the two apprentices."

"Sorry kits." Whitethorn called from her spot by the fresh-kill pile. "Larkpaw went with Swallowflight on the dawn patrol and Cloudpaw's still sleeping."

"Mousedung." Jaggedkit muttered. "Larkpaw promised to show me how to catch a frog today."

"Oh well." Moonkit didn't really want to hang around the apprentices anyway. "Let's go see if Badgerstripe's with Shadeheart."

Jaggedkit shrugged and followed him to the medicine den.

Shadeheart was curled up in her nest with Softpelt and Adderheart sleeping nearby. It was leafbare and the two warriors had whitecough. Shadeheart wanted to stop the spread before it began she was keeping them in her den for a few days. Dawnwing said she was so nervous because this was the first leafbare since her mentor Silvermist died.

"Guess he's not here." Moonkit sighed. He really wanted to see his father.

"Maybe he went on dawn patrol." Jaggedkit didn't seem too upset. "He'll come visit us later anyway. He always does."

"I suppose. Come on, Dawnwing will be waking up soon." Moonkit padded out of the den.

His mother was racing around desperately. "Have you seen my kits?" She asked Whitethorn.

Before the black and white she-cat could answer, Dawnwing darted over to Brambletail stumbling sleepily out of the warriors' den. "Have you seen Moonkit and Jaggedkit?"

When they tabby shook his head, Dawnwing retreated to the center of the clearing.

Whitethorn coughed pointedly. "They went into Shadeheart's den."

"Oh." Dawnwing looked slightly sheepish. "Thank you." She caught sight of her two kits and hurried over.

"What have I told you about making me aware when you leave the den?" Their mother demanded.

"Oops." Jaggedkit stared at her paws.

Dawnwing shook her head. "Come back to the nursery and play with Frostheart's kits."

Moonkit groaned. Foxkit and Dustkit were okay but Briarkit was just plain annoying. She was so clingy.

~*O*~

"Oh good, you found them." Frostheart stretched in her nest as Dawnwing herded her kits back in.

"Bothering Shadeheart." Dawnwing informed her denmate.

"We weren't bothering her!" Jaggedkit objected. "She didn't even know we were there and neither did Softpelt or Adderheart."

"You shouldn't go in the medicine den unsupervised." Dawnwing scolded.

"Hey Moonkit, look what I can do!" Briarkit flung herself at the nursery wall.

"Great, great." Moonkit rolled his eyes. "Dustkit, bet you can't jump higher than me."

"Bet I can!" Dustkit sprang up into the air, batting at the beams of early sunlight dappling the nursery floor.

Moonkit crouched down and jumped up even higher than his denmate. "I win!" He yowled as his paws touched the ground again.

Dustkit huffed in annoyance. "Okay, you beat me." He agreed.

Jaggedkit smirked. "And now I'm going to beat both of you!"

Moonkit gaped as his sister easily reached up to Dawnwing's eartips.

"Well you're a she-cat so. . ." Moonkit tried to think of a good reaso her jump shouldn't count.

"Doesn't matter." Jaggedkit snorted. "I beat you both, fair and square."

"Whatever." Moonkit grumbled.

"Can I play?" Briarkit asked hopefully.

_Starclan no_ Moonkit thought.

"Sure." Dustkit flicked his tail.

"I'm still pretty tired." Moonkit decided. He could only take so much of Briarkit at a time.

"Oh come on Moonkit!" Foxkit pleaded.

Moonkit sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Briarkit instantly pressed against him. "Let's split into teams and play hide and seek! I want to be Moonkit's partner!"

Moonkit stepped to the side. "No thanks."

"Well than what do you want to do?" Foxkit asked.

"I dunno." Moonkit thought about it. "Let's go see the elders." He decided.

"Why?" Dustkit snorted. "The elders are boring!"

"They have some good stories!" Moonkit replied defensively.

"Why not?" Jaggedkit batted a moss ball between her paws. "We don't have anything better to do."

"Alright, fine." Dustkit relented.

~*O*~

"Hello kits." Fleetfoot greeted them sleepily.

"Hi." Briarkit chirped.

"What brings you to our den?" Darktail asked.

The other kits all looked at Moonkit.

"We want to know how Scarsky got that scar." Moonkit blurted out. She had a lot of scars. "The one that goes from the back of her ear to her tail." He added quickly.

Darktail twitched his whiskers. "Sounds good enough to wake her up." He purred and prodded his denmate.

The dark gray she-cat rolled her over, her whiskers quivering irritably. "What is it?" She rasped. Scarsky was the oldest cat in the clan.

"The kits want to hear about the scar that changed your name." Fleetfoot informed her.

Scarsky sighed. "Alright kits. It was in a battle between us and Riverclan. Fishfaced theives had been stealing our prey. So Duskstar, the leader at the time, decided it was time to put a stop to it right away. It was . . ." She glanced at Fleetfoot and Darktail. "Which warrior was it again?"

"Creampelt." Fleetfoot flicked her ears

"Ahh, right Creampelt." Scarsky nodded. "So I was at the front of the patrol and I got my claws on Creampelt. She was a good fighter back than. She latched onto my back and as much as I tried, I couldn't get her off. So . . ." Scarsky closed her eyes.

Moonkit exchanged a glance with Jaggedkit. Several heartbeats dragged on before Darktail poked Scarsky.

She sat up straight immediately and cleared her throat "So another Shadowclan cat, I believe it might have been Brackenclaw when he was a foolish apprentice. And he was trying to drag Creampelt off me. He had broader shoulders and more strength than her but she was stubborn. Clung onto my back until Brackenpaw . . . Brackenclaw I mean." The old she-cat closed her eyes again.

"Until Brackenclaw managed to get her off." Darktail finished for her.

"Oh." Foxkit looked hastily over his shoulder as Scarsky shook herself, opening her mouth as though to start another story. "I think I hear Frostheart calling. Come on guys!"

"Thank Starclan." Moonkit looked back at the elder's den as they sprawled out in the clearing. "Maybe seeing the elder's wasn't such a good idea."

"You think?" Dustkit grumbled.

"I liked the story." Briarkit widened her blues and put one of her forepaws on Moonkit's. "Moonkit has lots of great ideas."

"Ummm yeah." Moonkit snatched his paw away. "What do we do now?"

"Well I hope _you_ aren't going to suggest anything else." Dustkit twisted his head to lick his shoulder fur.

"What are you kits up to?" The deep voice rumbled behind Frostheart's sons.

"Badgerstripe!" Jaggedkit's eyes brightened. "Where were you?"

Moonkit tipped his head and noticed the fresh cut on his father's cheek. "Yeah, we were looking for you."

Anxeity flashed in Badgerstripe's blue eyes. "I was sleeping." He managed a smile. "Guess I overslept since Ravenwing was the only other cat there."

He cleared scuffled his paws. "I should go talk to Ravenstar." Badgerstripe padded away hastily.

"What was that about?" Foxkit frowned.

"Who cares?" Briarkit looked dreamily at Moonkit. "Why don't we play hide and seek? I call Moonkit as my partner!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Moonkit's eyes brightened as he spotted a butterfly. He pinned it and quickly ripped off both its wings. It was just something he did. Even if this were only a dream.

"Is that your trademark?"

Moonkit barely looked at the dark brown tabby tom standing behind him. He already knew of the strange tom's coexsistance with him and was unconcerned. "You could say that."

The tabby leaned over his shoulder. "I could show you how to catch prey other than butterflies." He offered.

Moonkit flicked the butterfly's body away with one paw. "What do you want from me?"

"What makes you think I want something from you?"

Moonkit rolled his eyes. "Really, it's obvious. If I were to offer a service to you, I would expect payment. If, say a rogue were to offer me shelter for the night, he would expect payment in the morning. Whether it's knowledge or prey or some other favor, they'll want something in return."

"You're a smart kit." The tom remarked.

"Yes, I know." Moonkit searched the valley for more butterflies.

"Well than." The tabby seemed startled and irritated.

"Do you need something?" Moonkit wriggled his haunches in preperation for another pounce.

"Smart as you are," The tom was smiling now. "Moonkit, I could teach you things your clanmates could only dream of."

"This is a dream." Moonkit reminded him, trying not to show his shock that this tom knew his name.

The stranger purred. "True, but I can teach you things your clanmates would never have heard of."

"You're vision." Moonkit sat up. "You can only tell me what I know."

"Than what about Starclan?" The tom asked.

Moonkit frowned. "Fair enough. What can you teach me and what will it cost me?"

"Everything and nothing." The tabby promised.

"Okay." Moonkit considered it than nodded. "When do we start?"

"We can work on basics right away." The tom answered. "But we won't work on harder stuff until you're an apprentice."

"If you say so." Moonkit licked one paw and drew it over his ear. "What's your name?"

"My name is Snakestar." The tabby cat introduced himself. "Now, how's about I show you a basic hunting move real fast before you wake up?"

~*O*~

Moonkit studied the mouse between his paws. Snakestar had showed him how to catch it last night.

He could sense its fear and found it rather amusing. Moonkit thought about the butterflies, how he always tore off their wings. This mouse had no wings. But it did have four legs and a tail.

He decided to start with the tail, nipping it off and watching blood stream out of the wound. This made the mouse frantic as it tried to escape but by the time Moonkit removed one of its legs, it stopped squirming as it was too weak from bloodloss.

"Moonkit, where did you get that mouse?" Dawnwing's voice trembled.

Moonkit didn't look up. By this time it was missing a second leg and had several small cuts on it. "I caught it." He replied absently.

"Well now it's wasted prey." Dawnwing was trying and failing to sound stern.

Moonkit finally glanced up at her and almost laughed at the horror in her blue eyes. "Well it's not as though we rely on kits to do the hunting, is it?"

He could hear her pawsteps retreating as he turned back to his mouse.

Moonkit could feel the fur lifting along his spine. Another cat was watching him.

He twisted his head and saw that it was Shadeheart. Even from this distance he could see the fear and anxeity in her eyes.

Moonkit hissed irritably and swatted the still living mouse away.

~*O*~

"Moonkit wake up! Ravenstar's called a meeting and I think we're going to be apprentices!" Jaggedkit poked him insistantly.

"Okay, I'm up." Moonkit muttered.

Jaggedkit darted out of the nursery again without waiting for him.

Moonkit cursed uner his breath and started to follow his sister.

"What was that?"

_Foxdung_ Moonkit hadn't realized that Owlwing was still in the den. She had moved in two moons expecting Sunstorm's kits which were do any day.

"Nothing." He growled, bounding off before she could stop him again.

Jaggedkit was waiting in the clearing beside Dawnwing.

"There you are." Jaggedkit commented as he sat down. "You missed the beginning."

"Jaggedkit, Moonkit, please step forward." Ravenstar was looking down at the two kits from his perch.

Jaggedkit stood nervously but Moonkit held his head high.

"Jaggedkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaggedpaw. Your mentor will be Smokewing. Smokewing, you are a gifted hunter and I'm sure your apprentice will be just as good." Ravenstar nodded to the gray warrior.

Smokewing dipped her head and touched her nose to Jaggedpaw's.

"Moonkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Scorchclaw." Ravenstar switched his blue gaze to the ginger tom. "Scorchclaw, you are young but I have faith you will teach your apprentice all that Adderheart taught you."

Moonpaw bit back a protest. He didn't really like Scorchclaw and doubted the young tom could teach him anything Snakestar couldn't.

Scorchclaw seemed beyond pleased with his new apprentice. He would, of course. Few cats besides senior warriors and the leader themselves were choosen to mentor the deputy's kits.

"Why don't I show you around the territory with your sister?" Scorchclaw suggested.

Moonpaw sighed heavily. "Why can't I explore for myself?"

"Because you might get lost or cross one of the borders." Scorchclaw answered impatiently. "Now come on."

Moonpaw snorted and followed slowly. He knew Thunderclan and Riverclan scents. Snakestar had introduced him to cats from all four clans in his sleep. Snakestar had never showed him any cats who also got training at night though. Just dead cats like him.

"Are you coming with us?" Smokewing asked Scorchclaw.

The younger warrior nodded. "Isn't it great how we're mentoring Badgerstripe's kits?"

Smokewing shrugged. "I've had a quite a few apprentices and they all have their own personalities, deputy's kit or not."

"Of course." Scorchclaw nodded. "But it's still an honor."

"I suppose." Smokewing admitted.

"I hate him." Moonpaw muttered to Jaggedpaw.

"You hate him?" She repeated.

"Yes." Moonpaw replied, glaring at the back of his mentor's head. "He's an arrogent mousebrain."

"You could ask Ravenstar for a new mentor." Jaggedpaw offered.

Moonpaw smiled and shook his head. Snakestar had promised to show him some advanced moves the tonight. It would be something to impress Scorchclaw with. "I think I can have some fun with him."

"You'll get in trouble." Jaggedpaw warned but she couldn't hide the purr in her voice.

"So what?" Moonpaw snorted. "I don't have to put up with him. I'm the future leader of this clan, aren't I?"

"If you say so." Jaggedpaw flicked his ear with her tail. "Now hurry up or we'll really be in trouble."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Moonpaw hissed angrily as he pulled another thorn out of his pelt. Scorchclaw had led him into a thicket saying it would be faster than going around, as Smokewing and Jaggedpaw had.

It had taken them much longer than the two she-cats who were waiting on the other side when they finally managed to push through.

"Sorry about earlier, Moonpaw." Scorchclaw padded over.

"Whatever." Moonpaw sat a fourth thorn in his mentor's direction.

"You're not going to tell your father about this are you?" Scorchclaw asked nervously.

"Why not?" Moonpaw flattened his ears.

"Please don't." Scorchclaw pleaded. "I don't want Ravenstar or Badgerstripe thinking they made a mistake choosing me as your mentor."

"Well Swallowflight knew better than to go _through_ the thicket, didn't she?" Moonpaw asked crossly.

"I was only trying to help." Scorchclaw snorted.

"Yeah right." Moonpaw sniffed. "Jaggedpaw, could you reach this one between my shoulders?"

"Sure." Jaggedpaw stood up from her spot between Larkpaw and Hailpaw and trotted over.

"It was pretty mousebrained to go through that thicket." She commented, tugging at the long thorn lodged between Moonpaw's shoulders.

"No it wasn't." Scorchclaw snapped. "You're only an apprentice, how are you to understand?"

Jaggedpaw blinked in surprise.

Scorchclaw ducked his head. "Sorry. It was a bad idea."

"If you say so." Jaggedpaw glanced nervously at the ginger tom.

Moonpaw cursed uncer his breath. He'd rather have Briarkit be his mentor than this mousebrained tom.

Badgerstripe was approaching his children with Dawnwing.

"I trust your first day went well?" Badgerstripe glanced at the thorns sitting between Moonpaw's paws.

"Ummm." Jaggedpaw sat beside her brother.

Moonpaw sighed inwardly. "It was until Scorchclaw decided to take a detour through that thicket by the foxtrack. Smokewing and Jaggedpaw went around."

"Is that so?" Badgerstripe switched his gaze to Scorchclaw.

The younger tom seemed stunned. "I just thought it would be faster."

"Scorchclaw, I would expect one of Frostheart's kits to think up such an idea, not you. I'd have thought that Adderheart taught you better." Badgerstripe shook his head.

"He did!" Scorchcaw seemed thoroughly embarrassed. "I just . . ."

Badgerstripe sighed. "I'm supposed to be sharing prey with Ravenstar and Shadeheart. Next time, listen to the senior warriors."

"Look what you did!" Scorchclaw was outraged. "You made me sound unfit to be a mentor!"

"Because you are." Moonpaw retorted.

"Ungrateful heap of-" Scorchclaw broke off as Dawnwing cleared her thoart pointedly. She had never left.

"I mean . . ." He stared at his paws momentarily before darting off.

"Are you sure you want him as your mentor?" Dawnwing asked Moonpaw. "I could talk to Ravenstar about changing."

Moonpaw shook his head. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Dawnwing nodded and went to join her mate.

"You really want Scorchclaw as your mentor?" Jaggedpaw whispered to Moonpaw.

"I'm sure." Moonpaw nodded. "Even if he is an arrogant toad."

"Okay than." Jaggedpaw shrugged and turned to go. "Come on, you should share prey with the other apprentices."

"Nah." Moonpaw shook his head.

Jaggedpaw considered this. "Well, I'll go eat with them now but I'll come back."

"Fine by me." Moonpaw replied, resting his head on his paws.

~*O*~

"Do it faster!" Snakestar ordered.

Moonpaw stood up warily and repeated the move Snakestar was teaching him. He had to get a running start before pushing off a tree and either bowl his enemy over or land on their shoulders. It was move he could use on Thunderclan, Snakestar said, because there were so many trees in their territory.

"Better." Snakestar nodded. "Violetshade, bring Swanpaw here and we'll see how he does against her."

The gray she-cat had been watching the match with a small cream she-cat. It was the first cat Moonpaw had met that was only here for training.

Moonpaw backed up and as he did so, he studied his opponent carefully. Despite her small stature, he could tell she was muscular.

"Moonpaw, do the move I just taught you and than go from there." Snakestar wrapped his tail over his paws.

Moonpaw nodded and bounded forward. He saw Swanpaw's paw flashing out to trip him and before he could react, he fell flat on his face.

"What was that?" Snakestar demanded. "A kit could have done better!"

Moonpaw hauled himself to his paws, shooting the Riverclan apprentice a venomous look as he passed her. She smiled innocently in return.

This time, Moonpaw reached out his own forepaw to trip Swanpaw before executing Snakestar's move and pinning her to the ground. She struggled beneath him but could not escape.

"You win." Swanpaw growled. "This time at least."

Moonpaw glanced at Snakestar and let her up.

"Well done, tripping her like that." Snakestar nodded approvingly.

Moonpaw's eyes brightened. "Tha-"

He broke off as Swanpaw landed a blow to his haunches.

Moonpaw glanced over his shoulder. Swanpaw was stalking to her mentor, muttering under her breath. Blood was welling up at the wound but Moonpaw had learned from his previous sessions with Snakestar how high his pain tolerance was.

"Now I have to explain that Scorchclaw." He muttered.

"Moonpaw, get up. You're not a doormouse!"

Moonpaw opened his eyes. Scorchclaw was standing over him impatiently.

"Come on." His mentor snapped. "I'm taking you hunting with Swallowflight and Larkpaw."

"Can we do battle training instead?" Larkpaw asked from her own nest.

"I don't think Moonpaw will be able to handle that on his second day." Scorchclaw pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Moonpaw felt giddy at the thought of showing off his new skill.

"Fine but you can't do anything too difficult.. Basic pounces today." Scorchclaw decided.

Moonpaw nodded though there was no way he was going to do basic moves.

~*O*~

Swallowflight and Scorchclaw led their apprentices into the training clearing.

Scorchclaw began talking immediately. "Larkpaw can go train with Swallowflight for a while and I'll work with Moonpaw, than we can put them against each other and see how they do."

Moonpaw had little doubt he could fight Larkpaw and win but Swallowflight shook her head. "This is Moonpaw's second day as an apprentice and Larkpaw is a half moon away from being a warrior. It wouldn't be fair to put them against each other."

"Alright fine." Scorchclaw narrowed his eyes. "Come on Moonpaw, why don't you show me what you can already do?"

_Easy_ Moonpaw thought, striding over to the edge of the clearing. The thick grass here was wet with morning dew and so were the trunks of the surrounding pines so he would have to take that into account.

Scorchclaw seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move so Moonpaw darted in and knocked his forepaws out from under him. It was harder than it had been with Swanpaw since Scorchclaw was bigger but he managed it.

Moonpaw didn't slow down as he raced over to the nearest tree, digging his claws into the grass so he didn't slip, and pushed off the trunk, bowling his mentor over with the momentum.

Scorchclaw blinked in surprise and Swallowflight called from the other side of the clearing, "Where did you learn that?"

Moonpaw shrugged innocently. "I picked up a few things from my father."

Scorchclaw seemed very annoyed to have been so easily beaten by a new apprentice. "Than let's go again, and this time I'm not holding back."

"If you say so." Moonpaw leaned in quickly and nipped Scorchclaw's leg.

He tried to pull away before Scorchclaw could get in a blow but wasn't fast enough.

Moonpaw reeled back in shock. Scorchclaw's claws were unsheathed! It hadn't hurt but it still amazed him that his mentor would do that.

"Be that way." He snarled, propelling himself backwards.

Scorchclaw lunged toward him but he slipped in the wet grass.

"Enough!" Swallowflight yowled as Moonpaw moved in to deliver a blow.

"Scorchclaw are you mad?" The black she-cat glared at her denmate. "This is his first practice here."

Scorchclaw gaped. "He's gotten training from someone!"

"That doesn't mean you can unsheath your claws in training." Swallowflight growled. "Come Larkpaw, Moonpaw, we're going back to camp."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Moonpaw rolled again, this time tucking his forepaws in.

"Watch out!" Larkwing side stepped to avoid being hit.

"Sorry." Moonpaw stood up and shook out his fur.

Larkwing twitched her whiskers. "I haven't forgotten my days as an aprentice after only a moon." She purred. "Have you seen Cloudstorm?"

Moonpaw shook his head and executed another roll. "And it was three qaurters of a moon ago."

Larkwing shrugged and padded off.

"Can you show me some things?" Briarpaw asked eagerly. "You're almost as good as Hailpaw."

_I'm better than Hailpaw _Moonpaw thought irritably. "Sorry, busy."

"Can I just watch?" Briarpaw asked.

"I'd rather you didn't." Moonpaw tried the roll once more but unsheathed his claws before so he could grip the ground faster as he came out of it.

"Moonpaw, hunting patrol!" Brambletail called.

"Coming!" Moonpaw glanced at Briarpaw. "Well I can't now." He muttered, dashing over to Brambletail and his apprentice, Featherpaw.

"Is Scorchclaw coming?" Moonpaw asked Brambletail.

The tabby warrior nodded. "He'll be back from his border patrol soon."

Moonpaw sighed heavily. Scorchclaw had been even worse since that training session.

"I'm here." Scorchclaw annouced, striding through the camp entrance with Smokewing and Snakefang.

Smokewing shook her head and skirted around Scorchclaw.

"He's in an extra good mood today." Smokewing muttered as she passed Brambletail's waiting patrol.

Moonpaw pricked his ears in surprise. Did all the warriors hate Scorchclaw? He knew Swallowflight didn't like him but the thought that the whole clan disliked him made him feel better. But then why would Ravenstar make Scorchclaw his mentor?

"Are you coming Moonpaw?" Brambletail and Scorchclaw had gone but Featherpaw was waiting for him.

"Oh yeah. Coming." Moonpaw nodded.

~*O*~

"Moonpaw, can you tell me what that is?" Scorchclaw flicked his tail to a light purple flower.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scorchclaw." Brambletail snorted. "He's not training to be a medicine cat."

Moonpaw glanced at the plant. "That's water mint. I believe it's used for bellyaches."

Scorchclaw glared at him. "How did you know that?"

"Common knowledge I guess." Moonpaw smoothed his chest fur. "Are we going?"

"Fine." Scorchclaw stalked off.

"Who put ants in his fur?" Featherpaw murmured.

Moonpaw glanced at the silver apprentice. "Can I go hunt on my own?"

"If you think you can handle it." Brambletail shrugged.

Moonpaw instantly darted off, wanting to put some distance between him and his mentor.

He slowed as he reached the foxtrack and pricked his ears. There was a rat nearby. Moonpaw sank into the hunter's crouch and carefully placed one paw in front of the other as he stalked up behind the large gray rodent.

"Got you!" Moonpaw meowed triumphantly. Instead of killing it right away, he examined it for a few heartbeats.

"I believe," He purred to himself. "You look just a little bit better without your eyes." Moonpaw used his claw to blind the rat.

It squealed and fought in vain to free itself.

"Not so fast." Moonpaw twitched his whiskers. "Why, we've only just met."

"Moonpaw what are you doing?"

"Foxdung!" Moonpaw snarled, giving his prey a swift bite to the neck to kill it.

"Who gave you permission to just run off?" Scorchclaw demanded.

Moonpaw glared at him. "Brambletail said I could hunt on my own. I already caught something."

Scorchclaw leaned forward to look at the rat. "Where are its eyes?"

"How should I know?" Moonpaw snapped.

"No need to have such an attitude." Scorchclaw sniffed.

"Oh yes because _you_ don't." Moonpaw grumbled.

"What was that?" Scorchclaw demanded.

Moonpaw picked up the rat in his teeth. "Well unlike you, some of us actually want to get some hunting done."

"Excuse me?" Scorchclaw stepped in front his apprentice.

"Do you have a problem?" Moonpaw dropped his prey again.

"Yes, you." Scorchclaw narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were honored to mentor the deputy's son." Moonpaw pointed out.

"Well right now I wish I had Jaggedpaw." Scorchclaw lashed his tail.

"Yeah, she's a great cat." Moonpaw bent his head to grab the rat once more.

Scorchclaw hooked it around his claw before he could. "Looks like you'll have to stay out a bit longer." He easily shredded the prey.

"What was that for?" Moonpaw growled angrily.

"For being so ungrateful for everything I've done for you." Scorchclaw lapped at his bloody paw.

"And that is. . .?" Moonpaw unsheathed his claws.

"What's your secret?" Scorchclaw blurted out.

"Hmm?" Moonpaw studied a nearby beetle as though it were the most fascinating thing.

"How did you beat me during that first training match?" Scorchclaw put his paw down on the beetle.

"I don't see how that's any concern of yours." Moonpaw switched his focus to a clump of clover.

Scorchclaw curled his lip. "Fine, be that way but happens when I tell your clanmates you've been seeing a she-cat from Riverclan?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't even been to a Gathering yet, I don't know any Riverclan cats." Moonpaw frowned.

"You can say that but who do you think they'll believe?" Scorchclaw smirked. "And it's obvious that you are."

"What are you talking about?" Moonpaw pricked his ears. He had only met cats from other clans in his dreams.

"Every morning you act though you haven't slept at all and your pelt is disgusting as though you've been trekking through the forest."

"But I haven't!" Moonpaw objected angrily.

"Then where have you been?" Scorchclaw chuckled.

"Sleeping!" Moonpaw insisted.

"As if." Scorchclaw flicked his tail scornfully. "I'll give you until the day of the Gathering to admit it to the clan but after that I'll do it for you."

~*O*~

Moonpaw panted as he whipped around and raked his claws across Cherryfeather's flank. "Snakestar, can I ask you something?" He dropped down onto all four paws again, hoping his mentor would be satisfied that he had finally beaten the Thunderclan she-cat.

Cherryfeather lapped anxiously at her side.

"Go ahead, Snakestar." Violetshade looked scornfully at her apprentice. "I need to speak with Cherryfeather anyway."

"Fine." Snakestar grunted. "What's your problem?"

"Scorchclaw." Moonpaw shuffled his paws. "He thinks I've been seeing a Riverclan apprentice at night."

"Did you tell him what you're actually doing?" Snakestar tensed.

"No!" Moonpaw shook his head vigorously. "He's going to tell the clan I'm a traitor but I'm not!"

"Well it's rather obvious what you have to do." Now that Snakestar knew Moonpaw's real secret was safe he seemed almost bored.

"What?" Moonpaw lashed his tail.

"You have to kill him." Snakestar stated matter-of-factly


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I have to _kill_ him?" Moonpaw repeated, stunned by what Snakestar said.

"Would you prefer him telling the clan about your little affair?" Snakestar flicked his tail.

"But I've never met a Riverclan cat outside of here! Nor have I met a Thunderclan or Windclan cat!" Moonpaw objected.

"You hate him anyway, it'll be easy." Snakestar rolled his eyes.

"What if the clan finds out?" Moonpaw asked, feeling rather nervous.

"They won't." Snakestar assured him. "It's simple, no cat will even know he was murdered. Get him up a tree and -"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Moonpaw cut him off.

"Challenge him, ask for tree-fighting techniques, something." Snakestar snorted. "Don't interrupt me again." He added sharply, leaning closer and curling his lip.

"Sorry!" Moonpaw squeaked, flinching away. Maybe only a few of the living warriors could scare him but all the Dark Forest cats were frightening.

"As I was saying," Snakestar growled. "Get him up a tree and then push him out. The clan will think he fell."

"It has been raining a lot recently." Moonpaw nodded slowly. "The branches will be slick anyway."

"No kidding." Snakestar lashed his tail.

Moonpaw ducked his head. "I'll have to do it tonight."

"Yes that is what. . ." Moonpaw found himself straining to hear the dark tabby's words. He suddenly realized that Snakestar was fading and that he could hardly see him as well.

Snakestar eyes widened in surprise. "How. . .?"

Moonpaw couldn't make out the rest of the question. In an instant the dark pines of his night time training ground turned to a beautiful moor with a river running through it, creating a waterfall as it dropped off a hill.

"What?" Moonpaw looked around him, puzzled by the change of scenery.

"Hello Moonpaw." A silver tabby she-cat was gazing at him.

"Who are you?" Moonpaw unsheathed his claws.

"Relax." The she-cat soothed. "I'm Silvermist."

"You were Shadeheart's mentor." Moonpaw nodded tersely.

"Exactly." Silvermist nodded. "You cannot return to the Dark Forest."

"And why not?" Moonpaw flicked his tail impatiently.

"Because they will want you to harm your clanmates." Silvermist shifted uneasily. "They don't want to help you."

Moonpaw pricked his ears, realizing this she-cat knew next to nothing about what he was doing. "They do?" He made his eyes wider, trying to looked shocked.

He must have because Silvermist's blue eyes pooled with relief. "I knew that you would see reason." She meowed softly.

"But I don't control my visits to the Dark Forest." Moonpaw's lip quivered.

"It's okay." Silvermist lay her tail on his shoulder. "I can help with that."

"Thank you so much for telling me the truth." Moonpaw flattened his ears, trying to appear anxious. "I could never hurt my clanmates!"

"I know." Silvermist rested her muzzle on his head. "It's time for you to wake up." She pulled away.

"Moonpaw get up!" Jaggedpaw was prodding his side. "Scorchclaw wants you."

Moonpaw sat up, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Okay. I need to apologize to him for my behavior."

"Apologize?" Jaggedpaw frowned. "That doesn't sound like you. Besides, he's a terrible mentor."

"I had a dream." Moonpaw explained. "I really need to tell him I'm sorry."

"If you say so." Jaggedpaw lay her head on her paws, too tired to question her brother further.

"Scorchclaw?" Moonpaw padded out of the apprentices' den.

"There you are." Scorchclaw hurried over from where he had been sitting with Hawktail and Sunstorm. Both toms seemed realieved that Scorchclaw had gone.

"I'm terribly sorry for the way I behaved this past moon." Moonpaw said immediately

"Is that so?" Scorchclaw narrowed his eyes.

Moonpaw nodded vigorously. "I was so worried you wouldn't be a suitable mentor since you were so young but now I see that I was wrong."

Scorchclaw still looked surprise but also pleased. "That's alright. What do you want to do today?"

"Well I was wondering if we could work on tree climbing." Moonpaw confessed. "I'm not very good at it."

"That sounds good." Scorchclaw nodded slowly.

"Great!" Moonpaw brightened.

"Wait." Scorchclaw frowned. "Are you sucking up to me because I'm about to tell the clan your secret?"

"Scorchclaw, I'm not seeing a Riverclan cat." Moonpaw tried to keep his voice level. "I stay in camp all night every night." _Technically_

"UhHuh." Scorchclaw snorted. "Well you can suck up all you want, what I said yesterday still stands."

*If you say so* "Can we train or should I tell my father you're too busy?" Moonpaw flicked his tail impatiently.

"Fine, come on." Scorchclaw had a guarded look in his eye.

~*O*~

Moonpaw swayed on the slippery branch. "Are you coming up here or not?" He called down to his mentor.

"I'm coming." Scorchclaw snapped, gripping the wet bark with his claws and hauling himself up beside Moonpaw.

"And now what do I do?" Moonpaw prompted.

"I told you three seconds ago!" Scorchclaw bristled.

Moonpaw waited for his mentor to start explaining again before backing up.

"What are you doing?" Scorchclaw broke off. "You need to be up here."

"Why don't you demonstrate for me then?" Moonpaw smirked and gave his mentor a powerful shove, pushing him out of the tree.

Scorchclaw's amber eyes flashed in alarm, Moonpaw only just glimpsed them as Scorchclaw's body landed with a sickening thud.

Moonpaw scramble down the tree and ran over to the ginger tom's side. From what he could see, Scorchclaw had hit his head on a rock. Even if he had managed to turn over in the air as cats almost always do, his death would have been inevitable.

"Help!" Moonpaw shrieked. "Help! Scorchclaw's fallen out of the tree!" It was easy enough fake it.

It wasn't long before Badgerstripe arrived with Nightflower and Ravenwing.

"What happened?" Badgerstripe demanded.

"Scorchclaw was showing me how to fight in the trees and he fell out!" Moonpaw whimpered. "I tried to grab him but I wasn't fast enough!"

"Oh my." Ravenwing's green eyes were huge.

"How high up were you?" Nightflower crouched by Scorchclaw's still form.

"We were on that branch with the pinecone in the fork." Moonpaw pointed with his tail.

"That's a long way to fall." Badgerstripe murmured. "He was a good warrior."

"It's only been a moon but he taught me so much." Moonpaw whispered.

"We should get him back to camp." Badgerstripe grabbed Scorchclaw's scruff and started back to camp with Ravenwing trailing behind.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Moonpaw yawned idly, warming himself in the afternoon sun.

"Moonpaw, you're on patrol with Larkwing and Briarpaw. Are you going?" Brackenclaw prodded him in the side.

"What's that?" Moonpaw lifted his head. "Oh. Sure Brackenclaw."

"Come on Moonpaw!" Briarpaw bounced around like an excited kit. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah if you say so." Moonpaw muttered, standing up.

"Calm down Briarpaw." Larkwing lay her tail on the younger cat's shoulders. "He is still grieving over Scorchclaw."

"Oh. Yeah." Briarpaw settled a little but kept bouncing.

_Ha, if only you knew_ But Moonpaw only nodded as sadly as he could. "He could be a real pain in the tail but he was my mentor."

Larkwing grunted and flicked her tail for Briarpaw. "We'll be patroling the Riverclan border. Ravenstar says we need to keep an eye on them."

"Of course." Moonpaw murmured.

~*O*~

"Hey Moonpaw, Brambletail said you knew some of the herbs." Briarpaw lingered behind Larkwing to keep pace with him.

"So?" Moonpaw sighed.

"Well do you think you could teach me some?" Briarpaw asked.

"Why don't you ask Shadeheart?" Moonpaw muttered. "She would know more."

"I guess but I want to spend time with you." Briarpaw moved so her pelt brushed against his.

Moonpaw pulled away. "I'm very busy. Softpelt has me on a strict training schedule and between I need to be on patrol or resting or looking after the queens and elders. It's been crowded since Owlwing and Smokewing both have their litters."

"I suppose so." Briarpaw looked disappointed. "Maybe Larkwing and I could train with you and Softpelt some time?"

"Maybe." Moonpaw shuddered at the thought. "But that's up to our mentors."

"Yeah." Briarpaw mumbled.

"Are you two coming or not?" Larkwing was several foxlengths ahead of the apprentices.

"Coming." Moonpaw called, pulling ahead of Briarpaw.

~*O*~

"You look like a kit fresh out of the nursery!" Snakestar snarled.

"What do you want from me?" Moonpaw glared at the dark tabby.

"I want you to do better." Snakestar snapped.

"Fine." Moonpaw growled irritably. "Show me again."

Snakestar snorted. "Bring Cloverwing over here Icebreath. Moonpaw can't do this kit move."

Icebreath smirked. "Come on Cloverwing." The white she-cat beckoned the tabby Windclan warrior. "What is it you want her to do?"

"I want her and Moonpaw do these three things." Snakestar smiled. "They both need to reach the top of the Lone Pine, get across the swamp, and make it over the river."

Moonpaw unsheathed his claws. "Any regulations?"

Snakestar's eyes gleamed. "Anything goes. You want to be the first one done so slowing up your opponent is vital."

Cloverwing's muscles tensed, ready to go whenever Snakestar gave the word.

Moonpaw, on the other hand, immediately launched himself into the nearby Lone Pine, the tallest tree in the Dark Forest and the only pine in the area.

Cloverwing turned to the Dark Forest cats. "You didn't say to go." She growled.

"Did I say I would?" Snakestar retorted. "Hurry up already."

"That's not fair!" Moonpaw could hear Cloverwing's protests from his spot a little less than halfway up the tree.

She glanced up at him. "I'm a Windclan cat anyway. We don't climb trees."

"Does it look like I care?" Snakestar retorted. "Are you going or not?"

Cloverwing cursed loudly and grabbed the tree, moving very slowly.

"Good luck." Moonpaw sneered, by now the top was only a few branches away. He started as the branch snapped and he fell several foxlengths until he wasn't much higher than Cloverwing.

"Ha!" She retorted, trying desperately to get above him.

Moonpaw gritted his teeth, his muscles ached already and he was covered with scratches from the fall but he would not show weakness. Instead, he bounded quickly back up the tree until he reached the top and began sliding down again.

Cloverwing had increased her pace but was still at the top of the tree when he made it to the bottom.

As soon as his paws touched the ground, Moonpaw pelted towards the swamp. The ground was muddy underpaw and sucked him down whenever he took a step. He hadn't made it very far when Cloverwing ran up beside him. Because she was skinny like all Windclan cats, she didn't sink as much and was able to travel much faster.

Cloverwing shot him a triumphent look and even stopped to shake the mud leisurely from her paws before continuing on to the river.

Moonpaw hissed angrily as he picked his way around reeds until the ground became firmer and he was able to see Cloverwing's tabby pelt far ahead of him.

Suddenly, a ginger and white shape appeared and bowled Cloverwing over. The Windclan cat yowled in surprise.

Moonpaw didn't slow down but instead ran faster.

Only when he neared Cloverwing did he slacken his pace. She was wrestling with . . .

"Sunstorm?" Moonpaw immediately wanted to take it back.

"Moonpaw?" Sunstorm stood up and shook himself. "I didn't know you train here."

Moonpaw was about to respond when he saw Cloverwing standing up, her eyes determined.

"Yeah . . ." He murmured, darting forward.

Cloverwing was swift but tired from the fight with Sunstorm so Moonpaw made it to the river first. He tentively stepped onto the first rock and hesitated.

"Move over!" Cloverwing snarled viciously, pushing him to the side.

Moonpaw stumbled and lost his balence but managed to grab her short fur so she fell in with him.

She cursed loudly as the water washed over him and water filled her nose.

Moonpaw struggled to free himself and clung to the rock he had been pushed off of.

Cloverwing was still floundering in the water so he had enough time to heave himself out of the water and make it all the way across the river.

"And it would appear that Moonpaw wins." Snakestar annouced, striding out on the bank beside Moonpaw.

Cloverwing glared dangerously at the Shadowclan apprentice as she finally made to shore but gave him a nod of approval as she passed him.

"You did well." Snakestar congratulated Moonpaw. "You certianly can hold your own against a full grown warrior."

"Was there any doubt?" Moonpaw scuffed.

Snakestar's eyes darkened. "Do you remember the night I told you to kill Scorchclaw?"

"Yes. . ." Moonpaw frowned.

"And how I faded?" Snakestar prompted.

Moonpaw nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Snakestar demanded. "You weren't waking up."

Moonpaw shrugged. "There was this Starclan cat. Her name was Silverfern, I think. Shadeheart's mentor."

Snakestar unsheathed his claws. "What did she say to you?"

"That I shouldn't trust you." Moonpaw answered. "But it's rediculous. I've killed for you haven't I? I'm still here."

"Yes, you are." Snakestar murmured. "Very well, training is over for tonight."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Moonpaw sat looking up at the sky with his tail wrapped over his paws. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Ravenstar just needs to finish talking with Shadeheart." Softpelt replied.

_I wonder what Shadeheart's telling him._ "Is Jaggedpaw coming to the Gathering?" Moonpaw asked.

Softpelt shook her head. "Neither is Smokewing."

As she spoke, Ravenstar padded out of his den with Shadeheart. "We're leaving now." He announced.

Softpelt sped up to walk by Hawktail, but Moonpaw slackened his pace so he was at the rear of the patrol.

Badgerstripe fell into step beside him. "Are you nervous for your first Gathering?"

"Not really." Moonpaw shrugged. "Is there anything I should know?"

Badgerstripe shook his head. "Only the obvious. Don't get too close to other cats, don't give away anything important, that sort of thing."

"Hi Moonpaw! Isn't it exciting how we get to go to our first Gathering together?"

Moonpaw bit back an exaggerated sigh. "Very exciting Briarpaw." He answered through clenched teeth.

Briarpaw glanced at Badgerstripe. "Hi."

Badgerstripe gave her a curt nod before hurrying ahead, leaving Moonpaw with the cream and brown she-cat.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" Briarpaw asked.

"How should I know?" Moonpaw grumbled.

"I only asked what you _think_." Briarpaw pointed out. "But we can find out together."

"If you say so." Moonpaw muttered. "Are Dustpaw and Foxpaw coming?"

"Dustpaw is but Foxpaw had to stay back. Snakefang and Smokewing want him to clean out the nursery with Jaggedpaw." Briarpaw replied. "It's been so crowded since Owlwing had her kits and Whitethorn moved in."

Moonpaw nodded, hoping he would be old enough to mentor one of Owlwing's kits when the time came. If only he wasn't going to the Gathering so he could train with Snakestar some more. . .

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Briarpaw continued. "Owlwing's kits I mean."

"They'll be good warriors." Moonpaw answered. "Especially Flintkit."

"I'd like to have kits someday." Briarpaw sighed wistfully.

Moonpaw shuddered. "There are plenty toms who I'm sure would _love_ to be your mate." He was trying and failing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Briarpaw didn't notice. "Yeah but I'm only interested in one." She gazed intently at him.

Moonpaw tried to ignore it. The clan had reached the Treebridge.

"We must be the first clan here." Cloudstorm's eyes sparkled.

"There's no fresh scent from the other clans." Hawktail agreed.

Moonpaw tried to edge away from Briarpaw but somehow the younger she-cat kept managing to get close to him.

"Come on Moonpaw, it's your turn." Softpelt was waiting for him atop the trunk of the fallen tree.

Moonpaw lept up beside his mentor and steadied himself.

"Careful," Softpelt warned. "If you fall in you'll have to swim across."

Moonpaw made it to the other side without incident and managed to suppress the urge to push Briarpaw in. She had crossed right behind him and kept stepping on his tail.

"I'll race you there!" Briarpaw bounded past him into the clearing.

Moonpaw rolled his eyes and didn't speed up. "If you say so."

The clearing was empty when he finally came in. "So the leaders sit up there?" He nodded to the tree in the center, not asking any cat in particular.

"They do." Softpelt confirmed. "Come with me, we'll be sitting by that twisted tree with Larkwing and Briarpaw."

_Why can I never get away from her?_ Moonpaw thought irritably but followed Softpelt compliantly.

"Look here's Windclan!" Briarpaw sprang to her paws.

"Sit down." Larkwing ordered her apprentice.

Briarpaw immediately did as she was told but watched the Windclan cats keenly.

"What's her name? Is that an apprentice or a warrior? Is that the leader?" Briarpaw craned her neck to see.

Softpelt patiently answered each question. "Her name is Dawnfeather and she's Windclan's deputy. That's Crowpaw, he's still an apprentice. And yes, that would be Harestar, Windclan's leader."

"Are we friends with Windclan?" Briarpaw inquired.

Softpelt's voice sharpened. "Shadowclan has no friends."

"Oh. Okay." Briarpaw didn't ask any more questions.

_Thank Starclan for that_ Moonpaw wrapped his tail over his paws. "Can we meet them?"

Larkwing glanced at Softpelt. "Well I guess that's what Gatherings are for." The silver tabby and white she-cat pointed out.

"Alright, you two can go together." Softpelt decided.

Moonpaw groaned. He wanted to meet to see some other clan cats outside the Dark Forest but he certainly didn't want Briarpaw to come with.

"Thunderclan's here too." Briarpaw announced. "Which clan should we see first?"

"I don't care." Moonpaw muttered.

"Well I want to meet other apprentices and Frostheart said there are more in Thunderclan." Briarpaw stood up.

"Fine." Moonpaw walked around her. "Come on, I think that gray tom is an apprentice." He nodded to a pale gray Thunderclan cat who was talking to Crowpaw and a gray and white she-cat.

"You should've seen the look on Blackwhisker's face when I caught this pheasant." The gray tom was purring.

"You caught a pheasant?" Crowpaw gaped.

The Thunderclan tom nodded and as he did so, he noticed Briarpaw and Moonpaw.

"Hi." He waved his tail lazily. "This your first Gathering?"

"We were made apprentices just after the last one." Briarpaw answered.

"You mean Jaggedpaw and I were. _You_ were only made one a quarter moon ago." Moonpaw flicked his tail.

"You're friends with Jaggedpaw?" The tom asked.

Moonpaw frowned. "Do you know her? She hasn't been to a Gathering."

The tom shifted his paws. "I think I saw her on patrol once." He meowed lamely.

The gray and white she-cat quickly stepped in front of him. "My name's Graypaw and that's Grasspaw and Crowpaw."

"I'm Briarpaw and he's Moonpaw." Briarpaw leaned in close to Graypaw and whispered something.

Graypaw looked puzzled. "If you say so."

Moonpaw glared at Briarpaw. "What did she say?"

"That you two are going to-" Graypaw was cut off by Briarpaw pressing against the Thunderclan apprentice's side.

"Oh look Riverclan!" Briarpaw meowed loudly.

Several cats turned to look at the entrance. Riverclan was nowhere to be seen.

Ravenstar stalked over stiffly. "Briarpaw, do not make a fool out of Shadowclan." He growled.

Briarpaw flattened her ears. "Sorry."

"Go back to Larkwing." Ravenstar ordered.

Moonpaw waited until Ravenstar had gone before turning back to Graypaw. "What did she tell you?"

"She said you two would be mates." Graypaw glanced at Briarpaw. "It doesn't look like you like her though."

"I don't." Moonpaw snapped.

"Sorry." Graypaw took a step back.

Before Moonpaw could explain, Riverclan arrived.

"About time, Splashstar." The pretty tabby Thunderclan leader called.

Splashstar raised her chin and hurried up the tree. "Let's begin."

Moonpaw slowly retreated back to Softpelt. "Who's the Thunderclan leader?"

"Her name's Honeystar and she hasn't been leader long." Softpelt whispered. "Now hush."

Harestar was speaking. "All is well with Windclan. Our kits are healthy and the clan is well-fed." He stepped back and Splashstar took a pace forward.

"Riverclan has two new warriors," She announced. "Swanflight and Ashtail."

"Swanflight! Ashtail!" Moonpaw didn't cheer, he was thinking about his training match with Swanflight.

Splashstar's eyes glittered. "All is well with us."

Ravenstar was the next leader to speak. "Shadowclan also has new warriors. Larkwing and Cloudstorm recieved their names shortly after the last Gathering."

"Larkwing! Cloudstorm!" This time Moonpaw did join in.

"We also have several new apprentices. Moonpaw, Jaggedpaw, Foxpaw, Dustpaw, and Briarpaw." Ravenstar added.

Moonpaw couldn't help feeling satisfied about being mentioned first. And Briarpaw was the last to be named.

"Sadly, however, Scorchclaw broke his neck after falling out of a tree during a hunting session." Ravenstar bowed his head. "The clan will continue to mourn him."

Honeystar waited patiently for her turn. "Thunderclan has two more apprentices. Ashpaw and Graypaw started their training only last night. Thunderclan is thriving."

"Then the Gathering is at a close." Ravenstar scrambled down the tree and gathered the Shadowclan cats with a sweep of his tail.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Are you ready? Are you ready yet? Are you ready yet?"

"Ready for what?" Moonpaw sighed heavily.

"Your assessment!" Briarpaw squealed.

"I've been ready." Moonpaw retorted.

"You're so lucky, I can't believe Softpelt's letting you have your final assessment a moon in advance." Briarpaw looked thoughtful. "Maybe Larkwing will let me have mine early too."

_And maybe hedgehogs fly_ "Maybe if you train really hard." Moonpaw replied.

"Do you think you could help me?" Briarpaw shuffled her paws.

"Regardless of whether or not I pass, I will be very busy." Moonpaw sniffed.

"Oh." Briarpaw looked disappointed.

"Moonpaw, are you ready for your assessment?" Badgerstripe trotted up.

"Where's Softpelt?" Moonpaw looked around for his mentor.

"Here." The long-haired she-cat coughed violently. "I'll be watching you but Badgerstripe's coming too."

"I hope that doesn't make you nervous." Badgerstripe looked concerned.

"Don't worry." Moonpaw answered smoothly. "I'm ready for anything."

"Then let's go." Softpelt coughed again and padded out of camp.

Moonpaw followed. "Am I allowed to go anywhere?"

Badgerstripe nodded. "Just steer clear of the Thunderclan border. I sent a patrol out there."

"Okay." Moonpaw decided to go to the foxtrack.

He scented the air and located a starling nearby. Moonpaw dropped into an expert crouch and slowly pulled himself forward until he was about two foxlengths away, as close as he could get given the lack of cover among the pines.

He sprang forward and pinned the bird under his claws, resisting the familiar urge to dismantle his catch. This was his assessment. The only reason he was having his assessment early was because of how quickly he advanced through the battle training. Only a fraction of the prey he caught was suitable for the fresh-kill pile.

Moonpaw smiled to himself and quickly buried the bird.

Before long he had two lizards and a rat. One of the lizards was discarded because Moonpaw's desire to mutilate it got the best of him.

Moonpaw heard Softpelt cough again. He had been aware of her precise location the whole time due to this.

Just as he was about to turn back to camp, a pungent scent drifted towards him on the breeze. *Fox*

As he thought this, a heavy weight came from behind.

Moonpaw yowled in surprise and fell to the ground. The weight was lifted, only for a second but it was enough time for Moonpaw to escape.

"Badgerstripe?!"

His father twitched his whiskers. "Well done Moonpaw. You truly are ready to be a warrior."

"Errr thanks." Moonpaw was still startled.

"Come on Moonpaw." Softpelt gasped between coughs, her green eyes gleaming with pride. "Let's go back to camp."

~*O*~

"Moonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Moonshadow. Shadowclan admires your courage and loyalty." Ravenstar announced.

"Moonshadow! Moonshadow!" Moonshadow lifted his tail proudly as the clan called his name.

"No fair." Jaggedpaw pushed her muzzle against her brother's good-naturedly. "Don't doubt that I'll be joining you soon."

"Of course." Moonshadow answered coolly.

"Moonshadow is such a great name." Briarpaw gushed. "What do you think a good warrior name for me would be?"

"That's up to Ravenstar." Moonshadow eyed his former denmate calmly.

"I can't wait until I'm a warrior like you." Flintkit reared up and pushed his forepaws against Moonshadow's leg.

Though it almost caused him a physical pain, Moonshadow bent and touched his nose to the young kits'. "You'll be a great warrior." He purred.

"Come on Moonshadow." Badgerstripe called. "It's time for your vigil."

~*O*~

"Are you still awake?" Dawnwing nudged her son gently.

"Yes." Moonshadow lifted his head.

"Good. Badgerstripe says to choose two cats to check out the Twolegnest with." Dawnwing told him.

Moonshadow nodded. "I'll take Jaggedpaw and Smokewing."

"I'll fetch them." Dawnwing murmured.

Moonshadow watched his mother disappear back into camp, quickly replaced by Shadeheart.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

Shadeheart jumped and when she looked up her green eyes were filled with fear. "Moonshadow, could you take a walk with me?"

"I'm about to take a patrol out." Moonshadow shook his head.

"Never mind that." Shadeheart meowed briskly.

"Fine." Moonshadow relented.

"Come." Shadeheart set a quick pace towards the lake.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Moonshadow frowned.

"Have you been having any strange dreams?" Shadeheart asked.

"Why do you ask?" Moonshadow stopped walking.

"I'm only asking." Shadeheart shifted her weight.

"They're normal as far as I'm concerned." Moonshadow narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Do you dream of other cats?" Shadeheart studied him carefully.

"Do you?" Moonshadow retorted crossly.

"I'm a medicine cat." Shadeheart answered simply.

"Yes, well if I were having dreams I thought you should know about, I would tell you." Moonshadow growled. "Can I go now?"

"Fine." Shadeheart sighed. "Come on."

~*O*~

Dawnwing was waiting by the entrance when they arrived. "Moonshadow! Where were you? I had to send Featherbreeze instead."

Moonshadow waited for Shadeheart to explain what had happened but the medicine cat seemed obvious to what was going on.

"Shadeheart wanted to talk to me." Moonshadow shrugged irritably.

Dawnwing narrowed her eyes. "Well now you'll have to clean the nursery with Briarpaw instead."

"Fine." Moonshadow gritted his teeth. He could handle the nursery but why did he always have to do everything with Briarpaw?

"Hey! Moonshadow!" Briarpaw bounded up to him. "Frostheart told me I should clean the nursery with you."

"Yes. You go fetch new moss while I clean out the old stuff." He directed.

Briarpaw wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure you don't want to collect new moss? The old moss stinks."

"Yes, I'm sure." Moonshadow meowed firmly.

Briarpaw purred like he had just saved her from a terrible fate. "Thank you so much!"

Moonshadow snorted and padded inside the nursery. Owlwing was trying to herd her two kits out.

"What if it storms?" Darkkit bristled.

"Nonsense. It's been sunny for days." Owlwing replied.

"So?" Darkkit was adamant. "When Adderheart came to see Whitethorn he said it would storm later."

Owlwing sighed. "If it starts to rain you can come inside but it's so cold that if anything, it'll snow."

It was Flintkit's turn to complain. "But I don't like the cold!"

Moonshadow swerved around them. Whitethorn was lying her nest, curled around her three kits.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" The black and white she-cat asked. "I don't want my kits to get sick."

"No problem." Moonshadow muttered, starting to pull apart Owlwing's nest.

"I've noticed Briarpaw likes you." Whitethorn sat up.

"She likes everything." Moonshadow retorted.

"But particularly you." Whitethorn continued.

"Do you have a point?" Moonshadow groaned.

"You should give her a break." Whitethorn answered. "Go hunting with her."

Before he could reply, Briarpaw returned with the new moss. "Here let me help you with that." She settled beside him, close enough that their pelts touched.

Moonshadow shivered. Whatever lay ahead for him, he was certain it wasn't a life with Briarpaw.


End file.
